


Newlyweds, Am I Right

by maraanan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings, Xanlow Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraanan/pseuds/maraanan
Summary: Xander was getting married today, to the best man he's ever known.(for xanlow week day 5, "promise")





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know how in school when you're a little kid they teach you a story has to have conflict? well this has got to be the worst story i've ever written because it contains no conflict. at all. just two idiots kissing and crying and making corny jokes
> 
> since the dusk dragon is like, a god or something i guess there should be some sort of church or religious organization right? anyway dusk dragon ministers are a thing now. the dusk dragon clergy

Xander woke up that morning just the way he’d like to for the remainder of his life: holding Laslow in the circle of his arms, warm bodies pressed together, his face buried into the crook of his beloved’s neck. There were cool fingers running through his hair, the repeated action soothing and peaceful. Laslow had woken before him.

He shifts to look at Laslow properly, a sleepy smile on his face. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” said Laslow. he broke out into a grin, giggling. “Hey. We’re getting married today.”

Xander hums. “We're getting married.”

“Gods.” Laslow wouldn’t stop giggling. It was incredibly endearing. "I'm finally going to get to call you my husband. I swear, after the wedding, I’m going to call you my husband all the time. ‘This is Xander, my husband.’ ‘Oh, have you met Xander, my husband?’ ‘Sorry that I'm late, I was too caught up having the best sex with Xander, my husband.’”

Xander lifted a brow, amused. “How long have you been awake?” he asked. “Have you been thinking up these things while I was asleep?”

“Oh, definitely,” said Laslow. “ I confess that I’m a little too excited.”

“Just a little?”

“Well, perhaps a little more than just a little,” said Laslow. “The man I’m marrying isn’t too shabby, after all.”

Xander let out a low laugh. “But that means he’s still a tiny bit shabby, isn’t that right?”

“Tiny bit, yes, tiny bit,” Laslow said, nodding and pretending to be serious. “I mean, he does snore often. Quite loudly, might I add.”

“Surely my snoring isn't as bad as you say it is.”

“Trust me, my darling, when I say so. You’re lucky you’re so handsome. If you weren't I would kick you off the bed for sure. And I have very strong legs, you must know, dancing isn’t for the weak.”

“Oh, yes, dear, very. You have strong legs, I know.” Xander smirked. “Flexible, too.”

Inigo snorted. “Riding on horseback has done many favors for your own legs, as well, love.”

“I suppose that is true,” said Xander. “You know, we really must be getting up soon.”

“Do we really have to?" Inigo pleaded, pouting. “I want it to just be the two of us for a little longer.”

“The ceremony will be in a few hours, my dear,” Xander said, stroking down Laslow’s hair. “Don’t you fret. Remember my promise? Tomorrow, when we are married, I shall take the day off from my duties in order to spend time with you. Then we can stay in bed for as long as you like.”

“All right, fine. But…" Inigo smiles at him hopefully. "Ten more minutes?”

“Five,” said Xander.

“Fine,” said Inigo. He cuddled closer. “I’ll take what I can get.”

“Better make the most out of those five minutes.” Xander rubbed slow circles into Laslow’s back. “We have a wedding to prepare for, after.”

 

* * *

 

Xander cried at the ceremony. Laslow cried too, of course—bawled, really, in big fat happy tears rolling down his cheeks as they walked down the aisle—as he was wont to do whenever his feelings were too strong for him to bear. Laslow had always been a sensitive man, but Xander had been raised to be solid and stone like a wall. Whenever he cried, he would feel disgust and reprehension at himself, but this was not like that at all.

Xander cried, and he was crying because he was the happiest man in the world. He was marrying the man he loved, not some high-born noble he barely knew in an arranged marriage. For once in his life he did not view his tears as a weakness, and felt no shame even as everyone else present in the ceremony could see him cry.

“You still all right?” Laslow whispered, concern on his face. The minister continued speaking.

“Of course, my love,” Xander whispered back. He squeezed Laslow's hand. "It's just that this feels like a dream.”

The worry on Laslow's face dissolved. “Not a dream.” He squeezes Xander’s hand in return. “All real.”

“…You may now seal your marriage with a kiss,” the minister finishes.

Xander faced Laslow. He took both of his hands in his, rubbing one thumb over Laslow's knuckles. “Ready?”

Laslow nodded, giving him the brightest smile. Laslow looked at him like he was the only person in the room, in that look that made Xander feel special and wanted. It felt like home. For a moment Xander was lost in that smile, unable to move.

“Xander," Laslow said gently, bringing him back to reality. He could hear the people in the crowd whispering. “Still with me?”

Xander nodded. “Yes. Sorry, I…” he said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Laslow said, and reached up to kiss him. Xander’s eyes fluttered shut, and felt Laslow's smile in the kiss. The crowd applauded and cheered when they parted, glad that their king had finally found a spouse. Both Xander and Laslow were too happy to do anything but clutch and laugh at each other.

“My husband,” said Xander.

Laslow reached up a hand again, and pinched Xander’s cheek. “You silly, ridiculous dork, you.”

 

* * *

 

Laslow was uncomfortable with the sudden attention coming from all the nobles, and Xander had always been sick of them anyway, so they snuck out of their own reception. Holding hands and giggling while stumbling through the corridors of the castle, slightly tipsy from the wine. Xander knew that a handful of servants had spotted them, but chose not to interfere.

They kissed again whey they reached their room, Laslow’s back leaning against the door. “You're the one who's ridiculous,” Xander said, peppering kisses on his cheeks, his brow, the corner of his lips. “At the party you kept on saying, ‘this is Xander, my husband. This is Xander, my husband’. Not like they’re all guests of our _wedding_. Not like they should all know me already because I’m their _king_.”

Laslow only laughed. “Well, I told you I would,” he said. “I warned you, even.”

Xander kissed him, properly, on the lips, and moved them to the bed, picking Laslow up easily. He lay him on the sheets with care. “Gods, I love you.”

“And I you,” Laslow said, looking up at him. His thumb traced Xander’s face, from the apple of his cheek to the bow of his lip. In a voice soft as a feather, he said, “For better, for worse.”

Xander held the side of Laslow's jaw gently, and bent his head down to press another kiss to the other side of his neck. “For richer, for poorer,” he whispered. More kisses, going down his collarbone. “In sickness, in health.”

“For as long as I live, and perhaps even beyond that,” said Laslow, “I swear to stay by your side.” He brought Xander's face up, bringing him in for a deeper kiss and locking his arms around his neck.

They parted for a brief moment. “My husband,” said Laslow.

Xander smiled. “My husband.”


End file.
